


肉渣补档

by chawuciren



Category: fw - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chawuciren/pseuds/chawuciren





	肉渣补档

高王

“英杰，我会帮助战队满足你的一切需求，毕竟过两年你就要接受王不留行和微草，这对你来说应该是个不轻的担子吧。”王杰希觉得高英杰这两天有点心事，查房时就比平时多说了两句，希望这样能让高英杰感觉舒服点。

“一切需求…吗？”高英杰低下头沉思片刻，突然拽住王杰希的手腕将他拖进屋，遂即反手锁门。“英杰？”王杰希瞪大眼睛，他第一次见到高英杰这么激动。“队长，任何需求都可以吗？”高英杰一脸期待，脸颊通红，“队长，我想上你可以吗。”

王杰希有些后悔自己今天没事找事过来安慰高英杰，不过既然答应了也不好说不吧，看着高英杰那清澈的眼神，王杰希豁了出去：“行。”

开始时，王杰希觉得高英杰就是个小处男。两个人一丝不挂，王杰希在床上躺平任由高英杰摆布，高英杰却眼神躲躲闪闪，像极了操作出错时的样子。半晌，他憋出一句话：“队长，你能告诉我怎么做吗？”要是在别的场合看到高英杰这样的神情，王杰希可能会摸摸他的头安慰两句，可现在给人的感觉完全不同——哪有攻楚楚可怜问受怎么做那种事的。“队长—教教我。”高英杰拖长了腔调，双眼有些泛红，像是在撒娇。

王杰希闭上眼，咬咬牙：“英杰，你先把手放在我的后穴，对，就是那里…哈……然后在那里涂润滑剂。”凉意从后穴处传遍全身，王杰希突然觉得自己被算计：高英杰什么时候准备的润滑剂！

“队长，然后呢？”高英杰像是在询问队长对付其他战队的策略。“把一根手指伸进去……唔啊……啊啊。”王杰希突然没了音，高英杰在后穴的一个位置用指甲刮来刮去，敏感点的刺激让王杰希被快感吞没：“啊啊…嗯啊……这里……嗯呐…别停下……”

“队长，然后呢？”高英杰催促着，但并没有停下的打算。王杰希没有答应，喘息声让高英杰得到满足。高英杰也就不急着进行下一步，轻轻咬住王杰希的耳朵，加快了动作：“舒服吗？”

“手指被队长体内的淫液包裹的感觉，真的很舒服呢。队长，你的后穴吸着我的手指，好像不想让让它出来。”高英杰像是变了个人，伏在王杰希耳边，充满磁性的声音让王杰希心头一颤，“那就看看你的后穴今天能吃进多少手指吧，队长。”

——————

袁王

“队长，你说过，我从那天开始就完全替代他在微草的位置了。”袁柏清将自己的肉棒狠狠捅进王杰希的后穴，敏感点的撞击让快感与痛感并存，王杰希呻吟着，无力地用腿蹬袁柏清。“怎么，不欢迎我？”袁柏清停了下来，在王杰希屁股上打了一巴掌，白皙的皮肤上留下红色印记，“既然我已经替代我师傅，那我师傅之前操过的人也应该由我来接管了吧？”说罢又是几巴掌。

王杰希的双眼被水雾蒙上，痛感刺激泪腺，只得咬咬牙维护自己最后的尊严：“你和士谦不一样……啊啊啊……”“他已经退役了，现在操你的人是我。”袁柏清加大了手上的力度，强调自己存在的事实。

肉棒就这么插在里面，一动不动，让王杰希有点急躁，后穴一松一紧给予袁柏清暗示。“求我，说你只属于我一个人。”袁柏清终于动了一下，碾过敏感点接着又一动不动。空虚啃食王杰希的理智，被袁柏清这么搞了几次后终于屈服：“柏清……求求你操我，我只是你的……唔…哈啊…啊啊……”袁柏清就这样一路把自家队长送上高潮。

“记住，奶你的人是我。”这是王杰希在射出去之前听到的最后一句话。

——————

方王

“小队长，我就出国这么两年，你咋在这么短时间内和队里那些后辈搞上了？”方士谦自打进了王杰希房间就没停止过抱怨，当然一边抱怨一边观赏眼前的人是种不错的体验。

王杰希刚一进门就被喂了春药，方士谦帮他把衣服扒光之后就翘着二郎腿坐他床边看着他被春药折磨。“操我！”王杰希全身上下每个细胞都在呼喊，双眼情欲绵绵，乳头挺立，后穴泻不成军，淫液和汗水打湿大片床单。“我今天没这个打算，你自己解决。”

王杰希骨节分明的手握住肿胀的小杰希，一上一下来回运动，速度逐渐加快：“啊……嗯啊啊…唔唔……啊……”把自己舒服到娇喘真是一种奇怪的体验，尤其是当有个人正坐在自己床边举着手机录像的时候。

“队长，好久不见。我去广东旅游顺便给你带了点当地特色小吃。”敲门声偏偏不分场合，王杰希下意识咬住嘴唇停止娇喘。

“小队长继续解决吧，老邓好像来了，不想被他发现还是装作房间里没人最好。”方士谦压低声音，笑意更浓，隐忍的王杰希才是最诱人的。

“队长，麻烦开个门儿。”邓复升就这么被遗忘在门外了。

——————

邓王（假）

“队长，好久不见。我去广东旅游顺便给你带了点当地特色小吃。”邓复升虽然已经退役，他和王杰希依旧有着紧密的联系。此刻，老实人邓复升无缘无故被关在王杰希房间外，提着一大袋子吃的不知所措：“队长，麻烦开个门儿。”

“你们确定队长在房间里？”邓复升尴尬地对旁边的几位后辈笑笑，眼里写满了疑问。袁柏清不满地哼了一声：“师傅和他进去了几个小时了都，一直就没出来过。”

“邓前辈要不要先去坐一会儿，”高英杰拿出对前辈的尊重，但是下一秒，他眯起眼睛，纯真的声音突然变得低沉，“前辈是找队长有什么事吗？”

那一刻，邓复升确认自己感受到来自后辈的杀气。

邓复升：我是无辜的，别这样看着我！


End file.
